bktournyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Riders
The Three Black Riders First Black Rider Name: Malakaris Class: Wraithlord Weapon: Shadowland Appearance: About 6.00 with a black cloak. The armor Malakaris wears is black and spikey. Occasionally a pulse of red energy runs through the armor. The black gauntlets are spiked and forged skillfully. His sword is a sword of jet black metal. It glows red from time to time. Second Black Rider Name: Selphios Class: Wraith Weapon: Wraithblade Appearance: About 6.5 with a grey and black cloak. His armor is grey and white. Within the depths of his hood glowing blue eyes occasionally flash. He carries about him the cold of winter. The sword is made out of a blueish metal that is freezing cold to the touch. Third Black Rider Name: Lamtazka Class: Wraithmage Weapon: Wraithblade Appearance: Pitch black robes cover this wraith from head to foot. The cowl is black and all one can see inside it is blackness and two glowing orange eyes. His wraithblade is mounted on a staff like a spear. It is black with gold highlights. If someone is touched by the wraithblade they are blinded, unless they have a strong enough will to resist it. References to “Black Riders” are found throughout history. 247 BT: The town of Northgale was destroyed. The only survivor was found as cold as ice. Before he died he said “Out of nowhere-Black Riders on black horses. And they killed-they killed everyone.” 156 BT: Out of the depths of Illavitar came an army of shades, skeletons, wraiths and ghosts. The army was led by riders in black cloaks whom none could stand before. 40 BT: The paladin outpost near the Forest of Darkness was destroyed by “Wraiths in black” according to one of the 15 survivors. The three The “Black Riders” as they are called are obviously formidable foes. They work together striking in unison so that their enemies cannot stop them. Even alone each wraith is a deadly opponent, being armed with a variety of different powers. The first wraith is the leader. If an Amulet or Charm of Seeing is worn he appears as a ghostly king, garbed in rainments of a kingdom long gone. With the greatest tactical skill and cunning he leades the other wraiths to victory. His wraithblade turns all who are slain by it turn into wraiths under his bidding. The second wraith comes from the frozen north. All about him a cold breath plays, freezing all living people to the bone. Selphios is his name and he is the greatest warrior of the three. He has a magical wraithblade that seems to be enchanted with cold. The Third and final wraith is a spell caster. Emperor of a magical kingdom that once dwelled in what is now a desert, he supports the other wraiths from range with deadly wraithmagic and offensive spells. He is also skilled in melee' combat and wields a wraithblade staff. Those slain by the staff have their souls sucked into it, making him stronger.